The House in The Fog
by XanderInkWaster
Summary: An old tale of an old house where people kept disappearing. One by one they vanished. A mystery still not solved. The gang had nowhere else to go, worried that someone they love has already vanished, they decide to stay the night. But when the fog begins to grow; will the group remain together, or will they be drawn into the mystery of the disappearances and soon start disappearing
1. Chapter 1 Fog

CHAPTER 1 FOG

 _The phone in my pocket buzzed. I forgot that I had Bex's phone as well so I grabbed it without realising and looked at the message. Being best friends with her and her family for as long as I have means that I know things that I probably shouldn't...stuff like this. An email notification from Bex's parents which read._

 _REBECCA._

 _All in capitals meant only one thing._

 _'Um Bex' I leapt up from where I was and shoved the phone in her face. Her eyes scanned the screen and widened in fear._

 _'We need to go' She looked at me, I nodded and began to find the car keys_

 _'What's going on?' Grant asked._

 _'Me and Cam need to pick up some things, that's all.' Bex tried to wave him away._

 _'You're a horrible liar when you aren't focused' Macey commented. Bex stopped. I stopped. She looked at me and I gave her the tiniest nod. She took a deep breath and looked at the others._

 _'It's my parents. They're in trouble'_

 **Cam POV  
**  
'Are we there yet?' I grumbled from the passenger seat.

'We'll get there when we get there' Bex rolled her eyes 'Besides, look at this amazing view, the smell of fresh air-'

'It smells like shit!' Macey exclaimed from the back.

I rolled my eyes at how precious Macey was. When Bex had read the email we'd decided right away that we needed to help her parents. We were family and all there for each other. Besides a trip away from home and a chance for adventure excited us also. Bex had told us her parents were in Scotland, but where exactly we didn't know. So we had Liz trace the IP address on the email and we found where it was sent from a small town in the North West of Scotland.

Aerial pics gave us some idea of where it was and how to get there. Without telling anyone we had grabbed our gear and booked a flight. Landing in London and then taking another flight to Aberdeen where we hired out two cars to drive the rest of the way. The boys were in the car behind and the girls and I in the lead car.

'Horse manure is actually an excellent fertiliser' Liz pointed out, steering me away from my thoughts.

'We aren't in school anymore Lizzie' Macey quipped 'We've been dragged to the middle of nowhere to-'

'Do stuff that I love' Bex snapped. 'Sorry Mace but not all of us have private jets to take us to beach houses, some of us spend time in the middle of nowhere' Bex took her eye off the road for a split second to look at Macey in the rear-view mirror.

'WATCH OUT' I cried. Quickly Bex slammed on the brakes, but it was too late, we were already skidding across the road. I grabbed on the wheel to help Bex steer, the pull of the car was overwhelming as we spun off the road and down a ditch. Luckily we didn't flip. When the car stopped we were all groaning in pain. There was another screech of tyres following by what felt like a herd of elephants.

I heard Zach pounding his hand on the window and yelling at us.

'Everyone okay?' Zach asked yanking the door open.

'Yeah' I rolled my head around and stretched, feeling the satisfying clicks of my vertebras.

'What happened?' Grant asked helping Bex out of the car.

'There was someone on the road' I said, looking up at the where we fell from. There was no one and nothing.

'The road was clear Cam' Grant said. He was driving the other car.

'Are you sure you didn't hit your head?' Zach asked concerned.

'I'm fine' I batted away his hand but he caught it and pulled me into a hug.

'I'm just worried about you Gallagher Girl' He whispered into my hair. I squeezed him slightly. Our moment was ruined when Bex called us.

'We need to move now.' Her voice was shaky and slightly scared. I pulled away from Zach and noticed that a thick fog was coming upon us fast and it came out of nowhere.

 **This is a co-wrote story with the talented CammieAMorgan**. **You might know her stories, but if you don't I suggest you check her out, favourite and leave a review on her stories. She came up with over 80% of the writing in this chapter. I** **hope you like it. I'll upload every Thursday. This is supposed to be a spooky story and the Title will most likely change.**


	2. Chapter 2 The House

"Turn down the heating will you Grant." Macey called from the back. Grant complied without answering and returned his hand to the wheel.

"Brits,' he scoffed and then noticed Bex's eyes from the rear-view mirror. 'Sorry, but will you ever change to the right side of driving?" he half joked, trying to lift everyone's spirits.

We were all squished into the car. Grant was taking it slowly as the fog was thick in front of the headlights. Zach's hand was resting on my thigh, he hadn't moved it at all until this point, his thumb rubbing small circles.

"Stop." He whispered in my ear, his breath tickling me.

"Stop what?" I looked at him confused.

"Stop worrying so much' His face lit up with a smirk. 'You're eyes change when you're worried. They don't look as pretty."

"Great…" I rolled my eyes and looked ahead of us. I felt like I saw something though...I thought someone was there."

The sound of Bex's phone buzzing once more drew me away from my thoughts.

"What is it?' Grant asked, not taking his eyes off of the road and a hint of concern was in his tone.

"The message I sent. It didn't go through." She whispered.

"Were they using their safe phones? The ones the CIA and MI6 use? Because they're designed not to lose signal."

"I don't know' Bex snapped. Tension filled the car. Everyone was beginning to feel uneasy and it wasn't just because of Bex's parents being missing. It was everything. Something just didn't feel right and I was having an eerie feeling that eyes were watching us. Somewhere.

"Maybe we should rest for tonight,' Zach suggested, his brow scrunched together as he looked ahead. 'The fog seems to be getting worse."

'We can't stop' Bex began.

"We need time to think. Time to plan. Running head first into something will only cause danger." I answered.

I knew it would cause danger, it's something I've learnt. I need to plan to be safe and not hurt others. Everyone knew what I meant. They knew that I was more cautious now and I knew they all agreed.

"Hey guys look up a head." Grant gestured with his head and everyone shuffled to lean forward. "Did you see the lights ahead?" he asked and I squinted harder, staring into the fog. We must have passed under a canopy or something because there was a brief moment of light fog which allowed me to see a faint glow barely two hundred yards away.

"I see it,' I acknowledged and pointed directly ahead. Grant slowed down even more and finally came to a stop outside a large house that seemed to have risen from the fog itself. A sign saying _Vacancies_ was printed in old English text and again underneath in Gaelic.

"Looks like we're here for tonight." Grant said turning off the engine. I wish he hadn't. A sudden chill seemed to fill the car and it seemed like the fog was clawing at the windows as ice began to settle on them. Grant and Zach got out first and did a double take on the surroundings. They took a brief stroll before nodding at each other and coming back to the car for the rest of us.

"We're clear ladies," Zach said in his best posh English accent and opened the back passenger door for Macey.

"Zach we're in Scotland not England." Macey corrected him using her own impression of what she'd picked up from the locals. Zach just scoffed and held the door open.

I was about to get out of the car when I caught Bex's eyes in the rear-view mirror. Fear. I got out and looked at the building. It appeared to be out of a story book, a creepy childhood story where mysteries need to be solved by a detective and in the end it was all an illusion. I glanced back at Bex, she gave the slightest of nods. This was where her parents should have been...and now we have to play detectives.

 **Here's chapter 2. Hope you're enjoying it. Thanks again to my co-writer whom I have a big apology for as I was supposed to get my version of chapter 2 and 3 sent to her last Friday. Sorry lass. Anyway her version was better as she knows how to move a story along where I detailed too much on where chapter 1 ended and dragged chapter 2 over our 1000 word limit.**

 **Every Thursday will have a new chapter uploaded and I believe we agreed on 10 or less chapters. Also big news I have a huge project to do which will sadly put all my stories on Hiatus (apart from this one) for the time being.**


	3. Chapter 3 House Guests

Grant looked at the door quizzically.

"What?" I puffed at how cold it was and impatient at him just standing there inspecting an old door.

"I think this knocker is actually staring at me,' Grant said backing away from the door. "See for yourself." He gestured at me and I walked up and ratted the door hard four times.

I turned around shivering a little and Bex still looking at her phone. The door opened with a creak that made me jump back into Zach's body which had come out of nowhere with his hands gripping my upper arms protectively. The door opened all the way slowly and a middle-aged woman who was about my height smiled at us.

"Oh hello there darlings. Come in, come in,' she motioned us in as she rambled on quite difficulty for us to understand. I was more concerned about getting warm and sheltered to object. 'Good heavens. You poor wee youngsters. What on earth are you doing out there in the fog?" she asked as we all finally made it inside. The door closed slowly on its own.

"We eh…kinda got lost Ma'am." Zach perked up and rubbed his hands together. Warmth seemed to rush through my veins and sooth my body.

"We were actually looking to perhaps bed down until the fog lifted. Grab our bearings if that is not too much trouble?" I asked kindly, but was still feeling that weird presence. I looked over my shoulder. Nothing. I shook it off.

"Certainly my dears. Come on now lassies sit yourselves down and you lads just leave the luggage where it is and join us in the lounge just here. We got a warm fire on and I'll make you all a cup of chocolate."

Before any of us could object, Macey was already following the lady and the boys seemed to be confused until hot chocolate was mentioned. I however was feeling wary of the whole thing and I stayed back alone to glance around. I had noticed everything seemed old, but brand new. Perhaps that was the theme of the place, but something was nagging at me. For a woman not that tall, you would think that the place would be slightly dusty...but it was clean. Like _Super Clean._ This place would make the Sublevels look like a pig farm.

"Cam, you coming?' Liz called

"In a sec' I answered, my eyes drawn to the visitors book that rested on an old round table. There were check-ins, but no check outs. I read down the names, but I froze when a hand was placed on my shoulder.

I spun around quickly, startled only to see a pair of green eyes looking into mine. A handsome concerned look was on Zach's face.

"You feeling alright Cam?" he asked me in a low whisper and I brushed him off gently.

"I'm not sure Zach,' I said rubbing my arms. "There's just something about this place that doesn't…"

"Feel right,' Zach finished for me and I nodded. "I know what you mean, but I think it is best that we stay as a group, so come on." He said wrapping his arm around me as we headed to where the rest of the gang was.

 **Zach has green eyes right?**

 **Enjoy folks and check out my co-author's stories. CammieAMorgan, she is a wonderfully talented author with great suspense and character in depth writing. See ye next Thursday or sooner if you like.**


	4. Chapter 4

As Zach and I walked along the corridor, I couldn't help but stare at the pictures on the wall. They must have been from the previous owners, these were photos that had eyes to follow you as you walked past. I had to shiver.

'Cameron Ann Morgan!' Macey called from the other end of the corridor, hands on her hips waiting impatiently.

'What have I done now?' I groaned rolling my eyes.

'You know what you did!' She then threw a garment at me 'That was a $800 shirt you just ruined!' She exclaimed.

'What?' I said confused looking at the shirt in my hand 'Macey, you packed my suitcase, how did this happen?' I waved the black velvet material in front of her.

'You're seriously fighting over a top?' Zach said from beside me, he tried to hide his smirk but was failing.

'SHUT UP GOODE' Me and Macey snapped, just as a scream came from somewhere else in the house. We all dropped the argument, I dropped the top, and we ran down the corridor, flew up the stairs where the screams continued to ring out. Without hesitation we all burst through the door. Liz was sat in the corner crying her eyes out whilst Jonas was trying to fan the laptop that was on fire. _Wait what?_ My brain screamed.

'Why is this on fire?' I asked helping Jonas subside the flames.

'Liz had just unpacked it. She was trying to find Bex's parents. Then something came on the screen. Next second there were sparks and then flames.'

'Are you okay Lizzie?' Macey asked consoling our friend who was shaking wildly.

'Liz?' I asked kneeling down in front of her. Her gaze was fixated on the computer as if she had caused it to explode with her mind, and now she was trying to fix it back up.

'She's in shock' I jumped as the woman appeared at the door, leaning against the door frame casually, she glanced at the smoke that sprung off off the computer as if it was a common sight. 'The wires in this house are old. They don't like new technology.'

No one decided to mention that our computer had so much power that it could work anywhere in the world. Even in space _An experiment Liz was very annoyed that she missed out on_. No one decided to mention that the computer wasn't even plugged in.

'Cam!' Bex called bursting into the room. She didn't take the time to look around at the chaos that surrounded us. She didn't have the time to ask why Liz now looked like a zombie. She didn't take the time for any of that because she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.  
'What's up Bex?' I asked trying to keep up with her.

'I had another message' She turned on me when we were away from everyone else. Away from strong Bex. Now the girl before me began to crumble, ever so slightly, chunks being chipped away.

'What did it say?' I asked, my voice broke with worry.

'You have been warned.'

'Who was it sent by?' I asked

'I was looking for them, but then this happened' She whipped out her phone, but there was a faint slither of smoke coming off of it.  
'Someone doesn't want us to find your parents' I muttered gazing at the phone.

'No one is going to bloody stop me!' Her voice becoming more confident. More Bex. But still a broken Bex.

'I'm not saying that! I'm saying that we need to be cautious. Do things...old school.'

'Old school?' Bex raised her eyebrow, a smirk playing on her lips.

'We need to go out looking for them. Follow footprints, talk to locals. You know, old school' I shrugged.

'Okay' She breathed out, as if she had a little bubble of hope building.

'There's only one problem.'

'What?'

'We have to go into that fog' I said staring out of the window. My body shivered at the thought of having to go out into it, but it was our only option.

'Cam, the fog will clear so-'

'The fog is the best cover spies can have! We can snoop and not be seen!'

'Not being seen is you Cam. Everyone else needs to stay visual.'

'Trust me Bex. This is the best possible way. We don't want to waste a day...things go wrong in a day' I muttered quietly.

'I'm sorry Cam.'

'Its okay, we need to get started now.'

'You get the others. I'll wait here' Bex nodded and ran off to get everyone else. I gave a small shiver as her footsteps grew quieter. I looked at the grey sky, the fog rolling in and growing thicker.

'Something bad is going to happen' I whispered to myself.

'I agree' I jumped once again as the woman came out of the side door. Her footsteps were quiet. Too quiet. Her mouth was formed into a thin line. She looked older, scared, worried. 'You shouldn't go outside.'

'What happened to my friends parents?'

'Same think that will happen if you go outside.'

'What are you hiding?' I stepped forward. She gave a low chuckle.

'This town has been asking that question for over 20 years.'

'You didn't answer my question.'

'Not everything needs an answer.'

'I need answers.'

'To what? Where your friend's family is or what I'm hiding?'

'Both' I said confidently. She chuckled again.

'You don't get all those wishes'

'Bite me' I snapped. She laughed again

'Oh my dear, the Fog will bite you' She nodded behind me and I looked at the windows, the fog was lapping against the window frame, making it hard to see the sky. I must have been turned around for only a second _1.2 seconds to be exact_ but when I turned around again...the woman was gone...and a bad feeling was still in my stomach.

 **Sorry about the long break. Kudos to my co-writer who wrote this chapter for you guys. I did the little edits only.**


	5. The Girl in the Blue Gown

"Where is she?" my voice was shaking slightly. Everyone else spun around trying to see if they could find her.

"Ok,' Liz started to breathe rapidly. "Ok let's just calm down for a minute. This is a joke right? No one can just disappear right?" Liz let out a nervous laugh.

"Perhaps she was related to Evel Knievel,' Grant shrugged and laughed. I knew he was trying to lighten the mood, but Bex punched his arm after we all gave him a look. "Ow." Grant rubbed his arm.

"Not helping bro,' Zach said and then turned to me. "Anyone got a plan?" I knew he was asking everyone, but he looked at me when he asked it.

"I'm going to try the door first." I walked over to the door and gave it a tug, but it would not open. I pulled on the handle again thinking it just might be stuck, but it still didn't open. I slammed my palm against the door and then turned back towards the group. "Ok new plan."

"Well if we can't go outside isn't that not a good thing?" Liz asked nervously. She gripped Bex's arm a little and I felt sorry for her. She always was the most dainty.

"There is something very, very strange about this place Cammie,' Macey piped up. "Perhaps we shouldn't have come."

"No way,' Bex interjected fiercely. "What about my parents being in trouble? Should we have just left them?" Bex asked Macey who was backing off from Bex's advances.

"Chill Baxter I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that they're spies. Superior ones than us. Surely they will be ok."

"What if they're not Macey, did you stop to think they might be in serious trouble here. I'm not leaving my parents if they need us." Bex raised her voice and finally Grant stepped in-between them both.

"Ladies calm down. Fighting each other isn't helping here." Grant looked to me and Zach for help.

"He's right Bex," we both said in unison.

"I think this place is getting to us that is all. We need to remain calm and figure out our next move." Zach said. He'd walked into the centre of the group and managed to calm everyone down.

"Ok I got a plan,' I stated and all eyes turned to me. "Finding Bex's parents is our mission, but to do that we need to get out of here. So we'll split up… and look for clues." I rolled my eyes at the Scooby Doo line which I saw Zach smirk at. "Shut it you,' I said and he straightened up again, but not before winking at me.

"Is splitting up a good idea Cams?" Preston finally inputted.

"It's the best option since we have to cover a few things. We know Bex's parents signed for a room and were staying here. Zach and I will check the room for clues. Macey, Bex, Grant you search for a way out of here. Liz, Preston you two find a way to restore communications. We might need to contact the local authorities for help. Everyone understand?" I asked in a commanding tone which they all nodded in agreement with.

"What about the creepy old lady?" Grant asked, swaying on the heels of his feet.

"Keep an eye out for her obviously bro,' Zach sarcastically replied. I smirked when Grant crossed his eyes at Zach. "One more thing though. No one let each other out of sight. This place is strange enough as it is. We don't want others going missing." Zach warned and we all headed off in separate directions.

I headed straight for reception with Zach trailing two steps behind me. I opened the registrar book and scanned down until I found Bex's parents signatures. "Here we go,' I pointed for Zach to look and I felt his warmth over my shoulder. It was a nice feeling knowing that he was close by.

"Room thirteen huh…geez you could write this stuff. Good work Gallagher Girl." I felt the quick peck of his lips on my cheek and I smiled.

"I think the term is actually _You couldn't write this stuff_." I watched him grab the master key from the top hook behind the desk. He dangled them in front of me.

"Yeah I know, but this is like a scripted horror movie so I amended it appropriately. Come on let's check it out Ghost Buster." He said and gestured with his head up the darkened staircase. I shook myself as another uneasy shiver ran through me.

"Hey wait up Zach."

"Anyone getting a spooky feeling?" Grant asked his two companions, but they ignored him. "Come on you can admit to being scared. Tough spies get scared, girls get scared is all I'm saying."

"Yeah I know honey,' Bex answered in a mocking tone. "Do you need us to hold your hand?" Bex chuckled and Macey laughed.

"HA HA HA. Very funny Baxter." Grant huffed.

"Hey you brought it up and left yourself open to that comeback." Bex smiled and turned to him. Macey saw a large oak desk beneath a large mirror and headed over to check it.

"Find anything Macey?" Grant called out and headed over to her, Bex following close behind.

"Nothing of worth sadly. I thought I would find a diary or something."

"A what?" Bex asked as Macey closed a drawer. Grant hopped up onto the desk as the two girls chatted away. He opened one of the drawers and felt around the edges. He felt his fingers brush some sort of metal. Gripping it awkwardly with his fingers he worked it loose.

"Someone glue this?" He whispered to himself. He finally got it free and brought it into plain view. "Hey Macey I think you missed this,' he held up the key to both girls who stared at him in shock, their faces a white sheet. "What?" He asked and followed their eye line towards the mirror. Turning around he saw the reflection of a little girl in a blue gown standing behind Macey and Bex.

 **Sorry for the late night upload. I was out to the cinema today. Also sorry to my co-writer whom did all of the last chapter I thought I'd give her a break and do this one. I know the standard isn't as great.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Necklace

Zach and I walked the upper floor's hallway, it had started wide, but the further we headed to room thirteen it seemed to narrow. Not only that, but it felt like we were heading down a small slope. Perhaps it was the building being slightly tilted or my own imagination. Whatever it was Zach's eyes kept darting behind us.

"Something wrong?" I asked him when he stopped. His eyes weren't fearful, but they had widened and then narrowed again.

"It's…nothing,' he finally said in a low voice, but I wasn't convinced. 'Honest it's nothing. I just I saw something…felt something."

"Felt what?" I asked now concerned and slightly nervous.

"Like I'm being followed."

"You mean us Zach. We're being followed?" I corrected him and reached out to touch his arm, but then he quickly rounded on me, his green eyes flashing brightly. They did that when danger was around.

"No Cam, I mean me." His words chilled me and I wanted to tell him to stop saying such things, but I couldn't find the words. "Come on Cam," he said dragging me to the door and picking up the pace. He fumbled with the key before managing to open the door slightly and we I felt a cold strong breeze blow up the hallway.

"That was chilly." I joked, but Zach quickly pushed me into the room making me yelp a little. "What the heck Zach?" I raised my voice at him.

"Stay over there Cam,' he ordered me and pointed, making me fold my arms at him. He slammed the door shut and quickly locked it and held his body up against it. Barring the door. His actions made me uneasy.

"Zach?"

"Shh…" Zach waved a hand at me and listened closely at the door. I wasn't sure if I imagined it or not, but I thought I heard the lightest footsteps run by the room.

Grant fell off the desk and scrabbled towards Macey and Bex on all fours. When he reached Macey he clawed himself to his feet while grappling onto her. Macey did not even object and Bex was still frozen in place also. The little girl in the blue dress began to twirl a little before skipping off out of sight. The three of them stood there in silence, not even their breathing could be heard between them.

"What do we do?" Macey whispered to Bex, breaking the cold silence.

"What do we do?' Grant exclaimed. 'We get the flock out of here that's what." He said and dragged Bex past Macey.

"Hey guys don't leave me." Macey said jogging to catch up, her eyes darting back behind them nervously.

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream. You're dreaming Grant c'mon wake up. This isn't real, say it. This isn't real." Grant started talking to himself as he made it back to the house's hallway. "Shit. It's not a dream."

Bex usually had an answer, but not this time. She couldn't believe what she had just seen and she wasn't the only one. What bothered her more was how chilly the house had gotten. Macey's scream soon gave her an answer.

"Guys…' Macey shook Bex's arm furiously and pointed towards the door. Both Grant and her followed Macey's finger and saw the door open wide and fog slowly seeping in, but what frightened them more was the sound of laughter, like children playing outside.

"Oh hell no." Grant shook his head and started running towards the staircase. "ZACH, CAMMIE?"

Zach and I were searching the room for any sign of Bex's parents. So far we had found nothing, but Zach's quietness was even more disturbing and he seemed worried. I couldn't help, but think he saw something and when I asked if he had heard someone run past the door he had said he'd heard nothing. I wanted to press further, but he either ignored me or pretended to not hear me.

"Find anything Cammie?" He finally spoke and I popped my head up, from searching under the bed.

"Nothing yet,' I said shaking my head. "You?"

"Maybe something, come see." He called me over and I bounced over the bed which was very comfy. I knelt down by the chest of drawers he was searching. When I leaned over his shoulder her showed me a white gold necklace.

"That belonged to Bex's mother.' I told him and he let me grab it. 'She never takes this off Zach. It actually has a small tracker inside. Bex's father bought Bex a bracelet with one also. A way he could always keep an eye on them."

"He didn't trust them?" Zach asked me and I shook my head.

"Overprotective maybe, but no not that reason. It was for if they got lost or went missing. Did you find a watch?" I asked suddenly remembering Mr. Baxter had a tracker in his watch.

"No the necklace was all I found.' Zach said and raised an eyebrow when he saw me smile. 'Did I miss something?" he asked me and I kissed his cheek.

"If the watch isn't in here then it must be still with Bex's father. Bex knows how the tracking works all she'll have to do is login into a computer and we'll be able to track and find him."

"Why didn't we try this before we got here?" Zach asked me.

"We did, but couldn't locate the beacon. Liz figured either the long range was causing interference or an electronic shielding of some sort. Now we're short range and those interferences wouldn't matter anyway. If it is a problem with the device it'll show when we try to locate Mrs. Baxter's necklace." I explained and dangled the necklace in front of him.

Zach smiled at me and was about to say something when we heard Grant yelling. I got to the door, but then Zach suddenly and very sharply pulled me back away from it.

"Cammie wait…"

 **Perhaps not the best chapter so far, but I do hope you enjoy it. See you all next Thursday.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hell to the effing no!" Macey screamed placing her hands on either side of the door frame. While Grant just arched a questioning eyebrow at her polite vocabulary.

"Move McHenry," Bex snapped trying to shove Macey, who, despite failing parts of P&E because of her fresh manicure, is surprisingly strong.

"No way am I going back downstairs in this creepsville house."

"Would you rather stay up here?" Grant shrugged.

"I'd rather find an exit and a 5 star spa." Suddenly there were footsteps bolting down the corridor. They weren't light, but it sounded like two pairs with one being heavier than the other. "What's that? What do we do?"

"It's getting closer." Bex stood up giving up trying to push Macey and started backing away from the door. Macey followed her lead as the steps neared the door, the creaking of the wood could be heard and felt then suddenly it stopped. Right outside.

"Who's there?" Grant called. Both girls spun on him fast as if to wring his neck.

"Are you an actual idiot?' Macey asked in a yelling, whispered tone.

"What did I do?" Grant held his hands up apprehensively.

"Have you ever watched a horror movie? You DO NOT say 'who's there' because that's how people get killed." Macey snapped with so much venom, Grant had to step back...and he held back the nerve to let off a nervous fart.

"Grant?" The voice called.

"It's only Zach and Cammie.' Grant stuck his tongue out at the girls. 'We're in here." He called. Quickly Zach and Cammie entered the room, both look flustered and worried. Zach being much whiter than Casper himself.

'Are you okay?' Zach asked Grant

"Yeah...why?"

'We heard you scream' Cammie pointed out

"I didn't scream." Grant said, defending his masculinity despite the fact he was freaking out like a little girl.

"He didn't scream." Bex added.

"Then who did?''

"Um, guys…' Zach said 'Where's Liz?" his tone worried and caring like an older brother.

"I thought she was with you," Macey said, but Cammie shook her head.

"No, I thought she was with you," Zach directed back.

"We need to find her because we found your mother's necklace." Cammie dangled it in front of Bex. Bex grabbed it and examined it, her fingers flipping the necklace over and over until being sure it was her mother's.

"This is impossible. She shouldn't be able to take it off."

"Maybe she was forced to take it off." Zach tried to explain.

"No…" Bex snapped. 'Look, there's no clasp, it was moulded and fitted onto my mother, just like my dad's watch and just like my bracelet. None of us should be able to take it off."

'What if someone broke it off?" Grant suggested as he stared down at her clasped hand. He took her hand in his and felt a coldness, but she finally eased her tight grip.

"The chain isn't broken though." She said.

"This place just keeps getting creepier and creepier." Grant said, rubbing his temples.

"You can say that again bro."

"This place just keeps getting creepier and creepier.' He repeated and Bex slapped the back of his head. "Owww. You know humour helps in these situations. Geez."

"Grow a pair Shaggy," Bex fired at him, but she then rubbed the spot she had hit him.

"Um...guys.' Cammie's voice shook 'Where did Macey go?" Everyone turned to face the doorway where Macey was last positioned. She was nowhere to be seen. Zach checked the door and saw that it hadn't been closed properly when they had entered.

"Oh shit." I said as we all stepped out into the corridor to look, that's when we saw it. Oozing down the wall and dripping on the carpet was freshly written note...in blood.

Tick tock, house is locked, so try and find your mother. Tick tock, house is locked, and you're the ones I'm after.

 **Hey glad to have this updated again. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I had to wait patiently for my fantastic and talented co-author who pretty much wrote this chapter and I added the tweaks. I think my previous solo chapters could have been made much better with her input, but she did have exams to do. Do enjoy the update and thank you once again CammieAMorgan. Glad you're back.**


End file.
